Five Nights of Amiibo
Five Nights of Amiibo (or FNoA) is a Five Nights of Freddy's spinoff made by TonicHedgefox. It uses the Amiibo characters. The game takes place in the Amiibo Shop & Factory. Backstory Nintendo has made a factory and personal shop for Amiibos, this place has animatronics to entertain kids while there are multiple areas featuring amiibos from any series. The place is often speculated to be haunted by ghosts as things seem to move around in the night. Night Guards have stated that the animatronics move, but Nintendo rejects this as they're set in stand-still mode during night. You take the Night Shift yourself. Mechanics Door / Vent Seal The door appears as a way to block animatronics, it takes up the factory power. The vent seal acts the same, but takes a while to activate. If an animatronic already exits the vent blindspot, the vent seal will disable itself. Factory Power You must charge the factory power on the camera. If the Factory Power deactivates, the doors and vents won't work and the camera only displays static. The factory power starts at 100% Decrease Rate *If nothing/cameras are running, the factory power will drain 1% every 5 seconds *If the door is closed, it'll drain 1% every 3 seconds. *If the vent is closed, it'll drain 1% every 3 seconds. *If both the door and vent are closed, it'll drain 2% every 3 seconds (aka 1% every 1.5 seconds). Cameras The cameras return as your primary source of finding animatronics. Camera Systems *Hero Stage (CAM 1A) is the starting point for Mario, Link and Samus. The camera has a wall on the left with Mario Mushrooms, Triforces and Screw Attack symbols printed on them. *Tables Area (CAM 1B) is a hallway most animatronics past through. It's a simple room surrounded in darkness. Tables and Chairs are there. The floor is a red and blue checkered board pattern. *Tiny Stage (CAM 1C) is a simple stage. Pikachu and Kirby start here. The camera faces a wall and the stage, and you can see stars and Pokeballs printed on the walls. *Bathrooms (CAM 2) is similar to the Bathrooms from FNaF1. Two Master Swords point to the toilets. Mario and Samus go here and Pikachu can be seen here rarely. *Backroom 1 (CAM 3A) has the same appearance as the Parts and Services from FNaF2. Kirby and Link go through here on occasions. You can see many characters here that don't move or do anything, like R.O.B. or Duck Hunt Duo. Marth will come through here. *Backroom 2 (CAM 3B) is just a dark hall that leads to darkness. Marth starts here. *Captain's Cove (CAM 4) is similar to Kid's Cove from FNaF2. Captain Falcon starts here. *Overworld Hall (CAM 5A). Link, Samus, Marth and Captain Falcon go through here. *Submission Corner (CAM 5B). Similarly to West Hall Corner with multiple drawings by kids. Link and Marth can appear here. *Air Vents (CAM 6A). Mario, Kirby and Pikachu can appear here. *Amiibo Construction (CAM FA). Shows Amiibos being made. Yoshi will randomly appear in here as his starting point. Marth can rarely come here too. *Amiibo Shipment (CAM FB). Disabled, but revealed in Animatronic Seeker cheat, Yoshi and Marth appear here. Yoshi makes a lot of noise. *Amiibo Vent (CAM 6B). Yoshi can appear here. *Amiibo Hall (CAM FC). Marth and Mario go through here. Animatronics Mario Mario is the Freddy of this game, he's only active on Nights after 3 and he doesn't appear in the Blindspots. His movement is Hero Stage > Tables Area (> Bathrooms) > Amiibo Hall > Air Vents > The Office. Mario will make distorted sounds when near, either from a "Yahoo!", "Mama mia!" and "Game Over!" (when really close). Mario's jumpscare is him appearing in the player's face, and attempting to Super Jump Punch him. Link Link starts on Night 1 and follows a simple pattern of Hero Stage > Tables Area (> Backroom 1) > Overworld Hall (> Submission Corner) > The Office Blindspot. He has to be prevented by the door being shut. His jumpscare is him spinning into view without his sword, and dashing towards you. tba Category:Games Category:TonicHedgefox's pages